


A Striking Resemblance

by missbecky



Series: When Harry Met Darcy [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Poor Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Harry has to use his resemblance to a certain famous movie star to get Eggsy out of trouble. And no, he's not happy about it this time, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Striking Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> With heartfelt thanks to [HumanTrampoline](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanTrampoline/works). I spent days trying to come up with a good headline, and within seconds she gave me just what I needed to find it.

Sitting in the lobby of the Regency Hotel, Harry makes the call. "Security? I think you need to come here. Right away. There's a lady yelling that she's been robbed. She's threatening to sue. Yes, she's in room 1018."

He watches the security guards come flying out of the little room where they sit all day watching live footage from the surveillance cameras scattered throughout the hotel property. One, two, three of them, and that's it. The locked room is now theirs.

As soon as the coast is clear, Eggsy slips inside easily; he nicked the key from a guard last night and had it duplicated before the man even knew it was gone. The moment the door shuts behind him, Harry starts counting down the time, while upstairs Roxy puts on a performance meant to keep security there as long as possible.

The minutes tick by, and Eggsy is still in that room. Harry turns the page of the magazine he's pretending to read and has to restrain himself from asking if everything is all right.

And then Roxy's voice comes over the glasses. "They're going back down. I'm sorry. I couldn't keep them here any longer."

"Galahad?" Merlin sounds a bit anxious.

They need another diversion, and they need it fast. Harry stands up and looks around the lobby, looking for something he can use.

The room where all the security videos are kept, where Eggsy is currently going through files as quick as he can in search of the one that contains footage of their target, is on the other end of the lobby. Standing directly in front of it is a group of women who are staring at Harry with the quick, furtive manner of people trying very hard not to be caught staring. As he approaches the door, still uncertain how he's going to ward off the returning security guards, one of the women flushes bright red and nudges at her companion.

Harry frowns, not quite getting it. Then it hits him, and his frown deepens. Fucking hell. He doesn't have time to deal with this right now.

Although…

He glances around, checking the elevators to see if any of them have arrived yet with the security guards, then steps deliberately toward the group of women. "Good morning."

One of them makes a shrill noise not unlike a teakettle. They all color alarmingly. Only two of them have the presence of mind to respond.

"How are you all doing?" he asks. Then he stops, because shit. He hasn't the faintest idea how an internationally famous film star is supposed to act around his adoring fans. Most likely they wouldn't have come over in the first place. They would steer clear and go on about their business. 

Well, it's too late for that. He's here now, and the guards are coming back, and if they find Eggsy in their little hideaway things could get very ugly. Which means Harry has got to act fast.

"Would you like an autograph?" he asks.

The women spring into life. They dive into their purses, searching for paper, for pens. One of them brandishes her phone. "I wonder, Colin, if you wouldn't mind…?"

Remembering what happened back in Cannes, Harry balks at first, but he reckons a private photograph is better than ending up on the front page of the _Sun_ again. Besides, this should draw more attention to himself, which is really what he wants. "Of course." He smiles for the picture, then looks around the lobby. Other people are taking notice, but not enough.

He reaches blindly for the little notebook one of the women is holding out. "What's your name?" he asks. To his left, the nearest set of elevator doors slides open.

"Jane," says the woman, her voice unnaturally high-pitched.

Harry signs with a barely legible flourish, nothing at all like his usual neat penmanship. "To Jane," he says loudly. "From your friend, Colin Firth."

Immediately half the people in the lobby turn their heads to look. Phones are whipped out. A few people exclaim out loud. And just as he had hoped, some of them start to drift this way.

It works wonderfully. The small crowd that gathers around him blocks access to the security room. The three guards walk off the elevator and into the lobby only to suddenly find themselves pressed into duty, trying to keep everyone from crowding around Harry. People snap pictures with their phones and cameras and beg for autographs. It's all rather overwhelming, and Harry has it in him to feel a little bit sorry for any celebrity caught up in this kind of attention.

"I've got it," Eggsy says, his voice heavy with relief.

Harry can't answer, but Roxy and Merlin can. "Good job," Merlin says. "Now get your ass out of there."

"I'm headed for the car," Roxy says.

Eggsy's exit from the security room goes unnoticed in the general clamor. While Eggsy loiters near the back of the crowd, Harry signs another autograph and poses for one more picture and wonders just how much longer he's got to do this.

At last Eggsy gives a quiet little laugh, one that carries perfectly clearly over the glasses. Apparently he decided he's seen enough, because he walks around the group of people clustered together. As he approaches, one of the guards tries to restrain him but he deftly twists aside, avoiding the man's grip. A second one reaches for him, and Harry says, "No. He's with me."

The guards let Eggsy pass. He walks right up to Harry and touches his arm. "There you are," he says. "Come on. They're waiting for you in the Green Room."

Grateful for the rescue, Harry nods. "Of course." He looks at the crowd and says regretfully, "I'm terribly sorry, I really do need to be on my way. But it was lovely to meet you all." He backs away, aided by the security guards holding everyone at bay, then remembers to add, "Do make sure you come and see my next film." Whatever the hell it is.

He gives them all a wave, then quickly turns and walks across the lobby. With Eggsy right beside him, he walks out of the Regency Hotel, fully aware that he will never be able to show his face here again.

Roxy is waiting in the car, ready to drive them away. "What the fuck was that all about?" Eggsy says as they get situated in the back seat.

"Don't ask," Harry sighs. He would like to add, _And don't speak of it, either_ , but he knows that's pointless. He's never going to hear the end of this. "You have it?"

"Yeah," Eggsy says, and holds up a flash drive.

"Good," Harry says. He takes the drive and pockets it. "You owe me one."

Eggsy grins at him. "Okay, _Colin_."

****

It takes all of two hours for the first pictures to hit the Internet, thanks to Facebook and Instagram. Most of them are harmless, just Harry standing next to an adoring fan.

The one that ends up in the _Sun_ , though, is very different. Whoever sold it to them must have made a fortune. In that photograph, Eggsy stands beside Harry, one hand on his arm. Harry is looking down at him, smiling a little, clearly relieved to see him. The way they're looking at each other, it's like nothing else exists for them.

The headline reads: _Regency Romance For Mr. Darcy and His Lover_


End file.
